Back From The Past
by smoothcriminal311
Summary: He was finally over her and was "with" someone else. But then he got a flash from the past.
1. Back again

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of Glee or the Flash.**

 _"You're still in love with her aren't you?!" he screamed tears flowing freely down his face._

 _"What?!" she screamed back crying too. There was stuff flying everywhere. Almost everything broken._

 _"Yes you are! You love her! I knew it!" he shouted grabbing his stuff and continuing,"You broke my heart."_

 _"I never meant to," she said._

 _"But you did," he said and he left her house._

He shuddered remembering their horrible fight 2 years ago. Even though they eventually were able to become friends again, it still was awkward.

Sebastian, Barry, was now back in Central City working as a forensic scientist but also, the Flash. He was now having lunch in the park with Joe, Cisco, Kaitlin, Wally, Jesse, Harry, and Iris.

Iris. The name brought butterflies to his stomach. They were finally in a different place. They were dating? He didn't know but he knew they were something more than just friends.

"Barry, what's wrong?" Joe asked.

Barry cleared his throat and said, "Yeah, fine."

Everybody bought it and went back to eating. They continued talking about their lives. Mostly about their love life. Iris and Barry kept exchanging glances and smiling.

Just then everyone heard "SEBASTIAN?". Barry's head shot up and he smiled knowing who it was.

He stood and turned to see who it was. Santana Lopez. The greatest love and sorrow of his life. He jogged over to the path she was on and hugged her tightly. She hugged back grinning into his shoulder.

They hugged for a little too long which everybody noticed. "How are you?" he asked softly. "I'm good, you?" Santana asked. "Good. What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked still smiling.

"I'm moving here. You know how I wanted to live in New York?" she asked. "Yeah, you wanted to get out of Lima," he said nodding. "Well, I liked it but..." Santana trailed off.

"But what?" Sebastian asked. "She didn't," Santana said looking away. "She?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Just then Brittany walked up. "Hey baby," Brittany said pecking Santana's cheek. "Hey, it's Evil Warbler!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Brittany," Sebastian asked through gritted teeth.

"Ummm, hey baby why don't you go meet me at Jitters?" Santana asked trying to get her away from her ex. Brittany nodded and said, "Okay, bye."

As soon as she was gone, Santana asked,"Are you okay?"

Sebastian just nodded. "Hey..." Santana said rubbing his arm. "I know you don't like her but it would mean a lot to me if you could at least approve of her and I," she said hopefully. "I do. But you know..." he said shrugging.

"I do. How about dinner tonight I would like to meet all of your friends," Santana said pointing to everyone who was watching. "Of course," Sebastian said nodding.

"I'll see you later," she said. He nodded and hugged her once more.

When she walked off, he thought, "Oh no, what am I going to do".


	2. Explanation

Later that night Barry, Sebastian, had gotten dressed and he was wearing a gray v-neck shirt with black jeans and gray sneakers. He walked down the stairs and saw Iris.

She was wearing a floral tank top with white jeans. He smiled and stuttered, "Uh-you look-uh great."

"Thanks," she said blushing. Joe walked in from the kitchen and said, "Let's go."

They both nodded and walked out the door. When they got to Iridium (a restaurant from Friends: I do not own anything of Friends), they walked over to a table where they found everybody else was already there, sitting in awkward silence.

Iris Wally Harry Caitlin

(heads of table)Sebastian Santana

Joe Jesse Cisco Brittany

(seating chart ^)

They took their places at the table and ordered their drinks. "Guys, this is Santana Lopez," Barry said. Santana smiled and blushed. "Santana this is Iris, Wally, Harry, Caitlin, Jesse, and Cisco," Barry said pointing to everyone.

"This is Brittany," Santana said squeezing her girlfriends hand.

"Where'd you to meet?" Caitlin asked.

"In college," Barry said.

"Oh you went to the same college?", Iris asked.

Barry motioned for Santana to start the story.

"Um, we actually went to different colleges but we met at our show choir competitions," Santana informed.

"Choir?" Wally asked laughing. Jesse kicked him under the table. Wally stifled a groan.

"Yeah, we were rivals," Barry said laughing.

"I didn't know you could sing?" Jesse said.

Santana scrunched her eyebrows and Barry noticed, and gave her a questioning look. Which she gave a look that said "nevermind". "Uh, yeah," Barry said.

"Did you too...?" Cisco asked smirking.

Jesse elbowed him in the ribs. "Dude! Your girlfriend!" Cisco exclaimed at Wally. "I know, I know," Wally said.

"At first we hated each other, but then we liked each other but it was complicated cause we were both gay," Santan explained.

Everybody shouted things like, WHAT?, ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

"I was...experimenting but I know now that I am definitely straight," Barry said smiling at Santana waiting for her to figure it out.

"That's why it was so easy for you to accept that you liked...so you were just teasing Blaine and..." Santana said piecing it together. Santana smiled at the cleverness of Barry/Sebastian.

Barry chuckled and nodded.

"So, your bisexual?" Jesse asked curiously.

Barry laughed and so did Santana.

"No, I'm lesbian but Sebastian was known as the boy who turned me straight. He was the only guy I was attracted too," Santana said blushing.

Barry face turned red as well.

It was awkward for a few minutes before Joe broke the silence.

"So...Sebastian?" Joe asked.

"I thought your name was Barry," Cisco said putting his hands up, laughing.

"It is," Barry said sighing.

"I thought your name was Sebastian," Santana said.

"It was," Barry said,"I tried a new name cause I thought it sounded cooler than Barry."

"I thought your name was Evil Warbler," Brittany said tilting her head to the side.

Cisco tried not to laugh and Barry rolled his eyes and looked at Santana like, "really?" Santana ignored it.

"It does sound cooler", Cisco said pondering it.

"Cisco!" Iris exclaimed.

"I agree," Harry said.

"So what do you want to be called?" Caitlin asked.

Barry/Sebastian thought about it for a minute and said, "I like Sebastian better."

Everyone nodded and ordered their meals and talked about Santana's daily life and her relationship with Brittany.

Iris spent the whole night trying to convince herself she wasn't jealous of Santana and Sebastian's relationship.

Once dinner was over everybody headed home except for Santana and Sebastian. They were outside enjoying the cool breeze.

"Thank you for not saying anything about Brittany," Santana said breaking the silence.

"Your welcome," Sebastian said sighing.

"So, do you like her?" Santana asked.

"Who?" Sebastian asked confused.

"Iris," Santana said.

"We're sort of dating," Sebastian said slowly breaking the news to Santana.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course. I'm happy for you, Bas," Santana said giving a small smile.

He smirked at the sound of his nickname. Santana realized she had used his nickname and rolled her eyes and said, "That stupid smirk."

Sebastian laughed and said, "You fell in love with that smirk.

She blushed and said, "Yeah, whatever."

"Call me so we can meet up again this week," Sebastian said.

"I will," Santana said hugging him.

"Bye, Tana," he said turning away.

"Nobody calls me that anymore," Santana said.

"Well, maybe they should," Sebastian said.

Even he blushed as he realized what he said. They both walked off excited for when they would meet up again.


	3. You still loved me

They were all at S.T.A.R. labs after defeating Grodd. "Hey guys, what do you say about drinks tonight?" Iris asked.

Everyone murmured in agreement.

"I, uh, can't make it tonight. I'm meeting Santana," Sebastian said nervously.

"Oh, well we can still go out right guys?" Cisco asked hopefully.

"Yeah, totally," Iris said trying to conceal her jealousy.

"Iris..." Sebastian tried to say.

"It's okay, she's an old friend. I get it," Iris said _convincingly._ But she was actually trying to convince herself.

Sebastian smiled and said, "Thanks, I gotta go get ready."

He went back to his (iris's and joe's) house and changed his clothes. He was wearing a red flannel with a white under shirt, gray jeans, and black sneakers.

He checked his watch. _6:15, okay, is this gonna be awkward? Her and I, talking. Its gonna be fine. Ugh this is going to end badly,_ he thought as he was walking out the door.

When Sebastian arrived at Jitters, he saw that Santana was already there. He walked over and sat down in the booth, sitting across from her.

"Hey, Tana," Sebastian said smiling.

"Hi, Bas," Santana said returning the smile.

"So, how'd you and Brittany get back together?" Sebastian asked looking down.

"Bas, I don't think you want to know," Santana said.

"I just- just tell me, please," Sebastian said looking into her eyes.

Santana didn't say anything. She got lost in his eyes.

"Tana, hey San!" Sebastian said shaking her arm.

"What? Oh, sorry," Santana apologized.

"You okay?" Sebastian asked concerned. Santana remembered how cute he was when he was concerned about her. _What? I think he's cute? Ugh, no, no, no. This is not happening._ , she thought to herself.

"Yeah, fine," Santana said.

"Santana, I was your boyfriend. You think I don't know when you're lying," Sebastian said.

Santana blushed and said, "Anyways, after you and I broke up, I was upset. Brittany comforted me and we realized we still loved each other. She broke up with Artie and we got back together."

"I knew you loved her," Sebastian muttered. He was on the verge of tears remembering their fight.

However, Santana heard him.

"Sebastian, all those feelings were gone once I met you. We broke up because we were both angry and upset, we didn't break up because I stopped loving you," Santana said. Her face turned red as she finished her sentence.

"You still loved me?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course I did, did you?" Santana asked slowly.

"I never stopped," Sebastian said honestly.s

After a few silent moments, Sebastian cleared his throat and said,"So, you're happy with Brittany."

"Yes," Santana said shakily.

"Like I said," Sebastian stood,"I can tell when your lying."

Santana stood as well and said,"I'm not."

Sebastian laughed and hugged her.

"Okay, sure," he said walking out with her in tow.

"We can continue this tomorrow, how about lunch?" Santana asked.

Sebastian nodded and said, "I'll see you tomorrow, San."

They both went to bed with the biggest smiles on their faces.


	4. An end and a beginning

Lately, Iris and Sebastian have been having problems. Sebastian kept hanging out with Santana more than Iris. And he knew it.

He walked into S.T.A.R labs and asked to talk to Iris alone. They walked into Cisco's "office" and both sat down on the stools.

"Iris. I think we need to break up," Sebastian said. "I know," Iris said understandingly.

"You guys have a history. And you seem to really like her," Iris continued.

"Thanks for understanding," Sebastian said standing up. He hugged her and walked out to find Santana.

Sebastian ran all over the city to find her. He was confused but he knew that he wanted Santana. Feelings stirred inside everytime she walked in a room. He knew that he couldn't control these feelings anymore and that Santan must feel the same way.

He found her and Brittany in Jitters. The last place he looked. He mentally slapped himself on the forehead. Sebastian walked in and as soon as Santana saw him, she walked up and hugged him.

"Hey, Bas. What's up?" she asked.

"Baby, I got to go the big math college place and see my roomate," Brittany said pecking her girlfriend on the cheek.

"Bye, Britt," Santana said waving.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and sat down in a booth. Santana followed him and sat down.

"Seb, are you okay?" Santana asked grabbing his hand.

He took a deep breath and said,"Santana I think I- no, I know I still love you."

Santana's eyes went wide. She started freaking out. "What?! Bas! That- oh my god. I can't- I can't I just I-" she tried to say.

"Tana. Do you still have feelings for me?" he asked. "And don't lie to me."

Santana broke down in tears. Sebastian brought her to the park across the street and sat down with her on the bench.

He held her until she stopped crying. "What's wrong?" he asked lifting her chin up.

"I don't know. I don't know how to break up with Brittany. She doesn't deserve this," Santana said looking down. "

"You're breaking up with her?" Sebastian asked hopefully. "I mean, you're breaking up with her?" he asked in a more serious tone.

"Yes. It's wrong of me to keep dating her while I have feelings for you," Santana said blushing.

"You're a good person, San," he said rubbing her arm.

Her phone rang.

San- Hello?

Brittany- Hey

San- What's up?

Brittany- I- We need to break up

San- What? Why?

Brittany-I have been feeling guilty. I cheated on you back in Lima, with Artie.

Santana didn't say anything. She just hung up.

Sebastian heard everything. "I probably deserved that. I've been such a horrible girlfriend," Santana said putting her head in his hands.

"No. She was, she was the one who cheated on you, you did not deserve that," Sebastian said.

She rested her head on his shoulder and they sat in peaceful silence.

"We should get back," Sebastian said helping her stand.

"Yeah. Thanks for staying with me," Santana said blushing.

"Anytime, San," he said sweetly. They both unconsciously took a step forward so they're faces were inches apart.

He leaned in and and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around her neck, and he wrapped his around her waist.

The kiss got heated and both had to step away for air. "I've missed you so much," Santana said resting her forehead against his. "God, me too," he said closing his eyes. "Want to come back to my place?" Santana asked shyly.

"Yes, please," Sebastian said laughing.

Thye caught a cab and went back to Santana's place. Both sad their relationships were over, but were both happy they found each other again.


End file.
